


Bending the Knee

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Stannis and Asha never met on the show, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Short and sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: Asha loses a battle but ends up winning.





	Bending the Knee

She’d lost the battle ─ barely, and through no fault of her own.  She’d been outnumbered, not outsmarted, not by his royal high-ass, Stannis Baratheon.  She’d bent the knee, she’d worn the proper dinner dress, just as HE commanded.  She was sick to death of HIS commands, demands, and general assholery.  Who did he think he was anyway  Granted, he had a claim to the throne, but in a just world  _ she _ would have been a queen.  They weren’t so very different, the surly king and herself.  

 

Her situation may have become intolerable, living as his prisoner, making camp in the cold, slogging through the snow and slush, entrenched with Stannis’ army which was creeping ever northward.  It may have become intolerable, except for the fact that she was Asha Greyjoy, and she would never be anyone’s prisoner, be they man or woman, king or queen.  She had never been afraid to throw caution to the wind, and seize the initiative to conquer, in love and in war.  

 

Stannis had defeated her in battle once, but it had taken little effort to outwit the dull soldiers standing guard, and gain entrance to his sleeping quarters during the deepest part of the night, when the snow muffled the sound of the wind.  It had taken more effort to overcome his manly defenses, but after a minor tussle, which she tactfully allowed him to win, and the calculated use of her tongue, both for seductive words and provocative deeds, she had emerged the victor. 

 

She proceeded without delay, to claim her rightful spoils.  Judging from his stunned expression of utter bliss, and the way his hands molded her breasts as delicately as a sculptor, Stannis had never been ridden by a lady.  As she straddled him, Asha savored the exquisite throbbing between her legs as he filled her, his low grunts of pleasure mingling with her own.  At long last she was warm, the heat of their entwined bodies fending off the cold better than any fire.  When the tension in her core had become unbearable, her body as taught as a bowstring, her physical release merged with her exhilaration at having broken such a spirited stallion as Stannis Baratheon.  She bit off a triumphant cry as she stuttered through her peak.  She had won this battle, and soon, Stannis would be the one bending the knee.  She was Asha Greyjoy, and she would submit to no man, not even the One True King.


End file.
